1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention encompasses reusing and/or recycling the covers off of old text books by utilizing said material as the primary material for a purse, hand bag, wallet or change purse.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known throughout the world that females, and to a much lesser extent males, carry with them purses, change purses, wallets, handbags and the like to hold various personal items and accoutrements that may be needed when a person leaves their abode. These bags are not only functional, but are often fashionably designed with costs anywhere from as low as a few dollars up to thousands of dollars, depending on the type of purse, the style and the manufacturer. There are millions of different types of purses made from all types of materials, including, but in no way limited to leather, suede, polyester, plastics, fabrics, rubber, etc. They range in size from small to extra large, depending on various needs of the purchaser.
Recently, there has been a worldwide movement for articles of use to be more “green”, i.e. more environmentally friendly by being manufactured from previously used materials so as not to increase the amount of trash generated by our society. This green movement looks for new and novel ways to reuse and recycle manufactured goods rather than simply placing them in landfills. Purchasers of green products have the added benefit of feeling good about such a purchase as aiding the long-term well-being of our planet.
Text books, including, but not limited to, legal treatises and case law books used to be stocked and updated by most law firms, legal libraries and public libraries. Since the advent of electronic research, usage of such a cumbersome and expensive mode of research has been in great decline. Currently there is a need to dispose of a large amount of law books. Simply recycling the paper is a helpful alternative, but the covers, which are frequently quite ornate and made from fabric leather and other expensive materials led to the present invention, which utilizes the covers off of old text books as the primary material for purses, handbags, wallets and the like.